Wishing
Wands of wishing are the most sought-after item in the game. They contain enough magic to fashion any reasonable item you request. If you're too greedy with your wish, the wish goes bad, leaving you with an evil facsimile. (For bugs related to wands of wishing, see Bugs.) Instructions To wish for an item, type the full name exactly as it would appear if it were identified by a scroll of identification (excepting wand charges). Bonuses, quantities, and qualities can be omitted. Some examples: * 7 +7 shurikens * 4 food rations * blessed potion of curing * mithril mail * dead hel dragon * wand of stoning * 25 diamond needles Bad wishes There are certain objects that you should never wish for. Inherently evil items Wishing for an inherently evil item can be done, but no one really knows why you'd bother. * amulet of eternal life * black sword * chin strap * golden togs * lodestone * wand of amusement Don't/can't wish Do not wish for the following or you'd get an evil item from the above list: * amulet of ethereality * amulet of might * blazing cape * crystal gloves * cubes (blue, grey or orange) * diary * disperser helm * dwarven arm * flasks * gjall * gold pieces * green stone * Gungnir * helm of knowledge * ingot * Lazlul's rope * Mimming * Mjollnir * Norse boots * origami figures * potions of alchemy ** * ring of soul trapping * runesword * scroll of switch bodies * scroll of transport * Scythe * skeleton * wand of wishing * war vest |**Potions of alchemy include mystery, geology, diagnosis, switch dimension, transformation, music, heat, animation, precognition, invulnerability, and second life. Normal wishing Unique or destroyed items You can wish for these items. However, if an item in this list has already been created in the game, you'll receive a message that you've wasted your wish. * disperser helm (you may get an evil chin strap) * disruption horn * orb of imprisoning * red bag * Skidbladnir If items have been eliminated by archmages and are later wished for, the wish will not be granted, as the item no longer exists. Corpses Dead monsters may be wished for with the exception of charred wraiths, dead watchers, pulpy tissue, corpses, and monsters that do not leave bodies. Example: dead fire dragon Quality Quality may be indicated by requesting "blessed" or "cursed" in the text of the wish. Quality can be omitted if the user doesn't care about the quality. Some examples are the following: * blessed potion of experience * potion of experience * cursed scroll of knowledge Bonuses Bonuses on weapons, armor and rings of agility can be indicated. The bonus can be omitted if it is not considered important. The maximum bonus that can be wished for is equivalent to the user's luck. Some examples are the following: * +7 silver sword (luck > 6) * silver sword * +3 ring of agility * +2 plate mail * %34 ring of protection (luck > 33) Quantity Quantity may be requested for items that combine. Items that do not combine (scrolls, wands, etc.) cannot be wished for in groups of more than one. The maximum quantity that can be wished for is equivalent to the user's luck. Examples are the following: * 12 green lumps (luck > 11) * 6 +3 arrows (luck > 5) * 4 empty vials (luck > 3) Recharging the wand The most frequent strategy employed with a wand of wishing is to recharge it with a blessed scroll of recharging. A sage can write recharging scrolls and bless most of them by reading blessing scrolls while confused. Each scroll of blessed recharging is likely to add one wish to the wand - however, there is a 15% chance of it removing a wish instead. The maximum number of charges a wand can contain is 100. If you're recharging a wand of wishing with "recharging" and not "enchantment", be sure to save first. Although it is very rare, in some versions it is possible for the wand to explode when recharging it. Holy water raises the luck of the user. This enables them to wish for larger quantities and better bonuses. The maximum value of luck is 100. Wish observations With a luck higher than 20, odds are that wishing for a stack of bleached roots will give more constitution than a dead hel dragon. One dead hel dragon is still worth eating (petrification resistance). Better yet, you can wish for a stack of hel dragon corpses and mummify them with the skill of embalming so you could take your time and eat them all with no fear of them rotting. Assuming you'd save before eating each corpse for best constitution boost (5 per corpse), you'd need at most 3 wishes(of 100 dead hel dragons per wish) at 100 luck to reach the maximum constitution value of 1500. Sometimes, a rejected wish can randomly create a wand of wishing. Category:Strategies